


Haikyuu Drabbles 2

by totemwolfie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: Thanks everyone who read the first set of drabbles I posted.  I really appreciate every comment and kudos left.  Here are a couple more that were on my phone that I cleaned up to post.  As always, thanks for reading! xoxo





	Haikyuu Drabbles 2

DRABBLE 1

There was a loud crash and a yell from the storage room, which wasn’t very unusual given that it was Kageyama and Hinata currently in charge of putting equipment away after that night’s practice.

“Hinata, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, which was then followed by another crash.

Sugawara smiled from where he sat nearby on the gym floor with Nishinoya, doing their after-work-out stretches. Hinata’s loud voice carried into the gymnasium, yelling back at Kageyama with such a frequency that Suga was sure it could be heard across school grounds. He looked up, eyes scanning the large area for Daichi, surprised he hadn’t intervened, but the captain was nowhere to be seen.

Then there was silence.

“Did they finally kill in each other?” Suga asked as he stretched forward to grab his toes.

“I bet they’re making out.”

“Nishinoya!”

“Let’s go look!” Noya crowed as he sprung lightly to his feet. Suga sighed as a smile twitched across his lips and he rose to follow the other boy. The storage room door was just a couple feet away, and they crossed to it quickly, not wanting to miss whatever had caused the sudden silence.

Nishinoya slowly peered through the open door with Suga standing behind him and looking over his head. Both their jaws dropped when they saw that Nishinoya hadn’t been wrong. Hinata was standing on a chair, bent over at the waist, with his hands clutching Kageyama’s shirt in both fists. Kageyama was frozen in place, his eyes closed and his hands in the air like he had been flailing and shouting just before Hinata had grabbed him and jerked him forward.

Hinata’s eyes were closed, his eyebrows drawn into a frown. It didn’t look like a particularly comfortable kiss, their lips were smashed together and neither seemed to be breathing or moving.

"I feel like we're intruding on something very private,” Suga whispered as he shuffled back.

"I feel like we're intruding on something very awkward,” Noya argued as he followed Suga back to the gym floor. 

\---------------------------------------

DRABBLE 2

"Hell, what are you doing here?"

It was, of course, the exact response Tooru expected when Iwaizumi Hajime opened the door, but he still pressed his hand to his chest and put on the act of being surprised and offended. "Iwa-chan!" He gasped, "Is that really how you treat your best friend?"

Iwaizumi's brow wrinkled when he looked closer at the young man standing in the doorway of his apartment. "Why do you have suitcases?"

Tooru stepped forward, maneuvering gracefully around the other man. "I'm on vacation!"

"What? Where? Not here," Iwaizumi said as he stepped to the side and watched Oikawa kick off his shoes and promptly make himself at home. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"You wound me Iwa-chan!" Tooru exclaimed as he dropped dramatically onto the couch. 

Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed. "Did you two break up?"

"Make me a cup of tea will you? It rained all the way here--"

"Make your own fucking tea," he interrupted. "Oikawa, what's going on?"

Oikawa sat quietly, examining his nails. Only when Iwaizumi sat down on the coffee table in front of him did Oikawa look up. "I broke up with her."

Iwaizumi frowned. "Why?" In every photo on Facebook or Instagram the incredibly photogenic couple always looked happy.

"That's rude, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said somewhat stiffly and forcefully. "Are you going to let me stay or not?"

The change in tone made Iwaizumi pause. "There's only one bed."

"It's so nice of you to let me have it while you sleep on this horrible couch."

"You can sleep on the balcony."

"Fine. We'll share."

Iwaizumi leaned back, hands on his knees. "Is that a good idea?"

"I know. I'm pretty hard to resist."

"You know what I mean," Iwaizumi sighed. They had dated two years after school, trying to make the long distance thing work while attending different universities. But it hadn't worked. Honestly Iwaizumi was surprised it lasted two years. After the break-up they had tried to return to normal, but it never was, and then Oikawa had met Janae and the two had started dating.

It had hurt, to say the least. Seeing Oikawa with someone else was never easy and whenever the couple was in town Iwaizumi would purposefully find reasons to not hang out. It was petty, but he didn't care. Even after the breakup he still harbored feelings for this best friend, though he kept that strictly to himself. 

If Oikawa had found out then he'd either feel guilty or rub it in Iwaizumi's face and he didn't feel like dealing with either.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself if you can control your giant gorilla fingers,” Oikawa grunted.

Iwaizumi looked up, eyebrows drawn into an annoyed frown.

Sensing an incoming head-butt Oikawa stepped back quickly. “We’ll make it work. We always do, right Iwa-chan?”

“Why did you break up?” Iwaizumi asked as he stood up and crossed the small space to the kitchen—if it could be called that. A couple of appliances and cabinets shoved in small corner didn’t really classify as a kitchen to Iwaizumi. He filled a tea kettle with water and place it on the stove to warm.

“Do you have something to eat—“

“I asked you a question, dumbass.”

“I don’t feel like answering,” Oikawa sniffed. “Why does it matter?”

 _It doesn’t,_ is what Iwaizumi meant to say, but instead “It just does,” came out.

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the refrigerator. “She just wasn’t right for me. I didn’t think it was fair to stay with her when I knew I didn’t want to be with her forever.”

Iwaizumi frowned, glancing at his friend. His heart did a little skip, like it often did when he looked at Oikawa. The young man was gorgeous, as he always was, and it was as infuriating as it was arousing. His hair was tousled and damp from the rain, and he looked a little flushed; from the cold? Or from something else? He was wearing a simple rock t-shirt and tight jeans, but on Oikawa it looked high fashion instead of light everyday wear. 

There was something in Oikawa’s eyes though, something that caught Iwaizumi’s attention. He frowned and stepped forward. “What else?”

"Whenever we had sex I thought of you,” Oikawa blurted out as his face flushed. He took a deep breath, like he’d been holding his breath. Everything he’d been holding in came pouring out; vulnerability that he’d only ever let Iwaizumi seen. “Every movie we went to I wanted to be there with you. Where ever we went I wanted to be with you. I realized that there was only one person I wanted to be with.”

“Tooru, I—“

“I didn’t come here to get back together,” Oikawa interrupted, “so don’t worry. You ended things and I do respect that. Even though I don’t know how I’m going to keep you from trying to kiss me. I mean I am pretty irresistible. And as we both you, your self-control is—“

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, rolled his eyes, and stepped to close the gap between them. Oikawa was right about one thing, when it came to him, Iwaizumi really didn’t have any self-control. He grabbed Oikawa by his stupid perfect hair and jerked him forward for a kiss. Iwaizumi hated that Tooru was taller than him, and he had to tilt his head up, but he still dominated the kiss.

Surprisingly, or maybe it wasn’t that much a surprise, Oikawa willingly and desperately kissed him back. Hands combed roughly though his hair and Oikawa’s lips parted for the forceful lick of Iwaizumi’s tongue. 

“Hajime,” Tooru gasped when they parted. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. Iwaizumi was blushing and his expression was stern, yet vulnerable. They were both trembling. “You need to practice on your kissing.”

This head-butt he wasn’t able to avoid.

\---------------------------------------

DRABBLE 3

“So how long has your knee been hurting?”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“Then why the fuck am I carrying you?”

“Language, Iwa-chan!”

Honestly, Iwaizumi would have dumped Oikawa Tooru onto the sidewalk right then and there if he hadn’t known for a fact that Oikawa’s knee actually was bothering him. It was still very tempting. Instead he readjusted his grip on his friend, who was currently on his back.

“You need to learn to stop when your knee starts to hurt,” Iwaizumi lectured. “The team won’t fall apart without you there. I’m being serious Oikawa. Are you even listening?”

Oikawa was listening, he always listened to everything Hajime said, however he answered with, “You have a lot of dandruff. I’m getting it in my eyes. Could you carry me a different way?”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes tight and ground his teeth. _Don’t drop him, don’t drop him. Or stomp on his face._

“Dammit, Oikawa, I’m being serious.”

“You’re always serious,” Oikawa muttered. “Are you going to stay over tonight?”

“What? Why?” he grunted as he continued to trudge toward Oikawa’s house. Oikawa was taller than himself, but lighter. That didn’t make this any easier, however.

“The new alien series on The History Channel starts tonight!” Oikawa said excitedly. “It’s on all night. You promised.”

“I did?”

Oikawa smacked Iwaizumi lightly on the shoulder. “Mean, Iwa-chan. Of course you did.”

Now that thought about it, he did recall an extremely late phone call from an over-excitedly Tooru, talking enthusiastically about a new series on cable that claimed to link ancient cave paintings and art with alien abductions and sightings. He had been mostly asleep and Tooru had talked too fast to really follow his words. But apparently he had said yes to staying overnight.

“Fine,” he grunted. “But I’m not staying the night.”

“It’s an all-night thing,” Oikawa pouted. 

“Ugh, Tooru—“

“I knew you’d say yes,” he crowed triumphantly, even though Iwaizumi hadn’t exactly agreed to stay over. But who was he kidding? Of course he’d stay the night. He’d fall asleep halfway through Oikawa’s alien marathon, like he did every time, only to wake at three-in-the-morning to take the remote away from his friend, turn off the television, and force him under the blankets to sleep. Even if that meant wrapping him up in his arms and holding him close.

Oikawa always argued, and Iwaizumi always growled about it, but secretly they both loved it.


End file.
